Hollowfication
by Mikomikokoro
Summary: He's been dead for nearly a year. Now the Living World's greatest detective has gone to Hueco Mundo. Not only that, but he's been reunited with his killer- Light Yagami. His best and only friend.
1. Chapter 1

I blinked several times, and looked at my surroundings. The Kira Investigation Building. Normally, this would have been fine with me, and I would've resumed solving the Kira case, maybe after having Watari bring me some strawberries and whipped cream. There were only a few problems with this. One, I had just solved the Kira case. Two, I only solved said case a couple seconds before I died. Three, there appeared to be a long chain attached to my chest. Not only that, but the chain was wrapped, or, more accurately, tangled, around most of the furniture in the building. Ignoring Light and the rest of the police force that was gathered around my dead body, I went outside and looked at the building. Bad idea, because it sort of freaked me out. The chain attached to my chest was tangled around the _whole building_. Not just the furniture.

"I guess this means I won't be leaving anytime soon." I sighed.

I walked back inside, dragging my chain with me, when I got an idea. Grabbing the chain with both of my hands, I began to pull with what little strength I had. Okay, _really _bad idea this time. The pain that ensued can only be described as having my heart twisted around, ripped out and dipped into salt and lemon juice. Not really a fun experience.

I slowly let go of the chain when Light started talking.

"We're next." Light whispered, not looking up from my corpse. I rolled my eyes.

"First he got Watari... Then Ryuzaki... Now it's us." He finally looked up, and I was mildly startled by what I saw on his face.

Light was... Crying..?

I couldn't really believe it. Of course, being Kira, he was probably faking it. I turned around, and wandered into the kitchen. Then I suddenly remembered that I was dead, and that I probably didn't need to eat. Oh well. A little sugar couldn't hurt, right? I opened the fridge and looked to see if we had any cake. None. Then I remembered that I had caught Light sneaking around the kitchen last night.

Light, you fatty! Wasn't it enough to kill me?? You have to take my sweets, too??

* * *

Nearly a full year later, I was still bored. By now, people had stopped coming to the Kira Investigation Building, which meant one of three things.

One, Kira had been caught or killed. There was a 48.2% chance of this.

Two, Kira had won, and had killed off the police force. 32.6%.

Three, the investigation had simply moved to a new building. Not likely, at this point. 19.2%

I wasn't sure if these were accurate at all. My brain needed sugar to process information, and by then, I was actually hungry. Well, not just hungry. I was _starving_. I didn't think that I'd ever been so hungry in my life. Well... Afterlife. Not only that, but I was freezing cold, too. I even felt sort of... Empty. I glanced down at the chain that was barely attached to my chest anymore. As if finally giving up, the chain at last fell away from it's place on my chest. A sudden horrible pain erupted, as a gaping hole formed where my heart should've been.

I watched in agony as a dark haired young man walked in.

He looked at me with contempt.

"So it was you. You ensnared God and caused his downfall. I know he's dead. It was all over the news. I saw, even as a wandering spirit!"

"Judge," He said, holding up a katana. "Kami no Dōgu!"

The weapon began to glow and change shape, eventually becoming a black staff with a crucifix on the end. Every single point was sharpened to perfection.

I had little time to feel fear before my body itself shattered. A moment later, I found myself on the roof. I curiously looked around. Was all of this some horrible illusion from lack of sugar? My question answered itself when bone white tears poured from my eyes, covering my face. It was almost like a mask, now that it was hardening. I tried in vain to remove this thing on my face, when I noticed the I no longer even had hands. My long pale fingers had been replaced with three cruel talons, good for nothing except mercilessly slicing an enemy. my arms were covered in course dark fur, with spikes at the elbows.

To make things worse, that dark haired man had already gotten to the roof.

"You will be deleted." Was all he said.

As he moved, I noticed something strange. I could see a ghostly image of the man, moving right before the real one did. I soon realized that I was simply foreseeing all of his moves ahead of time. With this new ability, I knew the battle wouldn't last long. The dark haired man was surprisingly easy to kill. As I watched him bleed out on the ground, I remembered my powerful hunger. As if possessed by some unknown demon, I eagerly advanced on my prey.

That was the first time in nearly a year that my stomach stayed quiet.

* * *

Welp. That's the first chapter of this thing. Hope you enjoyed it. I know that it's really short, but after I added a bunch, my computer decided to crash and I lost all of it. It'll probably in the next chapter, when I'm less frustrated at my crappy machine.

Anyway, L is NOT going to become Ulquiorra. Though that would be pretty interesting.

And yes, that is Mikami. His zanpakuto's name is supposed to mean "Tool of God."

So, anyway, please review, and leave a bit of constructive criticism for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Anyhow, after rereading Chapter One, I noticed just how much it sucked. I'll try to improve, so please don't hurt me. L is probably really OOC in this story, but that's just because he's always been kind of a hard character for me to totally understand, even though he was one of my favorites.**

**I realize that I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter, but it should be easy to tell from my poor writing that I don't own Death Note or Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

I wandered through the streets, taking care to avoid running into people. I was unsure if they would actually be _able_ to run into me, considering that they didn't seem to see me, but I did not feel like taking any chances. Watching the people walking around, I could feel my powerful hunger growing.

* * *

'_No._' I thought. _'I will _not _touch these people. I may have... eaten... that man that was attacking me, but I have not completely lost my humanity.' _

I shuddered a little. _'Not like Light.'_

My stomach only responded with a loud growl.

* * *

After spending the remainder of the day simply wandering around with nothing to do, it was finally dark. I was alone in front of what appeared to be my favorite cafe. I stared longingly through the windows, and at the delicious sugary confections within.

"..."

I knew fully well that no matter how delicious they were, the treats wouldn't help me now. I had already tried stealing a bit of birthday cake from a small child's party. It tasted good, but the eating child probably would've done much more good than eating the cake.

Turning around, I headed back the way I had come...

...And nearly walked right into a monster.

I suppose this thing was no different from me. It had the same white mask-like thing on it's face, and it certainly looked like the kind of thing that would enjoy eating humans.

...Though I still like to think that I looked cooler.

"Eh? Who the hell are you?" The thing asked, clearly not too happy about my presence.

"...Why do you wish to know?" I tried to walk away, but my... new acquaintance didn't seem to happy with the idea of my leaving.

Apparently my attempt at being tough annoyed it. I moved my head just in time to avoid being bit in half by it's row of double teeth.

"...That wasn't very polite." I remarked, still dodging the thing's teeth.

This only seemed to anger it further.

"Watch your mouth! If you didn't keep moving around, I'd kill you in a second!" It growled, still trying to kill me. Huh. This guy really needed to work on his anger problems. I dodged another blow as it continued talking.

"Stop moving around, you little rat! I swear, once I get my claws on you, I'll rip you to shreds! You can't keep doing this forever!"

"_If_ you get your claws on me. You seem to be a little too slow to actually land a blow." I was getting tired of all this moving around. Even if my opponent's intelligence was lacking, he was right about one thing. I couldn't keep this up. Even as I thought that, I faltered, and he was able to score a blow right in my face. Which, actually, didn't hurt all that much. It was probably because of the mask.

Anyway, after he managed to hit me once, a swift kick to his face prevented him from saying anything. It seemed that I still knew Capoeira. It didn't take much longer for me to finish the fight. A few more kicks, with the added bonus of razor sharp claws, my opponent soon turned and fled.

I don't know why, but I decided to follow him. At least, until he seemed to disappear right into a wall. I poked the wall with a claw. It felt solid to me.

"Wow! You really can't figure it out?? You must be really dumb." A loud, scratchy voice behind me made me jump a little.

"...Actually, I have one of the highest IQ scores in history." I slowly turned around to find another creature like the one before. Only, this one seemed slightly friendlier.

"Whatever. That's not gonna help you now. If you run around shoutin' that ta everyone, you'll just get called a pansy and then you'll get eaten." The creature yawned as if it was bored simply talking to me.

"Eaten..?" Apparently these things have no problem with eating their own, as well as humans.

"Yeah. Eaten. Anyways, you're gonna have a tough time if you can't even figure out how ta get home."

"...Home?" I thought about this. What did he mean by home? For me, home had always just been whatever hotel I was staying in at the time.

The thing looked at me strangely. "Y'know, Hueco Mundo."

When he saw just how little I knew about all of this, he looked ready to ditch me right there.

"I feel kind of bad for you. Fine, then. Just concentrate. Try to find your home."

I tried. It really didn't work. In the end, the other creature just got as angry as the first one, and attacked. I beat this one back even faster than the first, now that I had the hang of fighting. He, too, turned away and tried to escape into wherever they were all going.

This time I was ready. I bit down on one of his back legs, hard. I wound up being pulled into some dark other world with him.

And when I opened my eyes, all I saw was sand.

* * *

I was all alone again. I could see no sign of either of the creatures that attacked me, and I was hungrier than ever.

"I really wish I had eaten those sweets while I had the chance..." I growled to myself.

Before I could do much else, I heard the screech of another one of the things that seemed so fond of trying to bite me in two. This was getting old very quickly. I turned around, ready to beat this one back as well, when I saw what this one looked like. It resembled a Shinigami more than anything else I had seen since I had died.

Not only that, but it had his eyes. Those same eyes that I saw in my final moments. The eyes of a killer named Light Yagami.

* * *

I really hoped that was okay. Once again, I appreciate all comments. I would still like as much constructive criticism as possible, because I know I'm not perfect or wonderful like a lot of writers on here.

Thanks again for reading.


End file.
